The field of the present invention is latches.
Hook latches are often used to secure a door or panel, especially in aircraft structures. These hook latches often include a handle and a trigger latch engaged to a trigger pin on the hook latch, for securing the hook latch into its engaged position. However, hook latches with handle and trigger configurations can experience in service wear caused by the loading of the hook latch. In addition, positive and negative air pressures, mechanical air frame forces and vibrations, as well as sonic vibrations can combine to cause further wear on the handle, trigger latch, or trigger pin. This wear can result in the handle and trigger being loose. Although remaining locked, the mechanism might vibrate or not lie entirely flush with the associated panel.